


Time to say goodbye

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And us crying and missing them already, And us singing History Maker at the end, Basically us crying as they say thank you and goodbye speeches, Chris knows about his videos in Pornhub, Dialogue-y, I made myself sad, I think it's worth the read, I won't pretend that I know what I was doing, Ignore me crying over here, Just our GPF Finalists saying goodbye to us the YOI Fandom, M/M, Otabek and Yurio being kawaii, Phichit knows about YOI being an anime, Tears, This was written hours before EP 12 went out, Viktuuri being sweet, YOI Fandom being fainting, YOI Fandom being lowered into their coffins and graves, YOI Fandom crying, YOI Fandom dying, YOI Fandom shrieking, YOI Fandom wailing, a little humor, ignore me, self indulgent, sorry if ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: A one-shot wherein the YOI fandom filled the whole stadium and right after the awarding ceremony of the GPF, we yelled, “WE LOVE YOU! AND WE WILL MISS ALL OF YOU!”So the GPF Finalists were given the chance to stand in the center and give little speeches to all of us with the Yuri on Ice OST playing as background music.Cue tears. Cue fainting. Cue screaming. Cue sobbing. Cue wailing. Cue digging of graves. And cue death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why does it need to end?
> 
> Why must something as great as Yuri!!! On Ice need to end? 
> 
> I am literally crying whenever I hear any of YOI's ost.
> 
> I just really have lots of feels for my favorite anime ending okay? I was listening to the one hour loop of Yuri On Ice when I typed this down. And I actually teared up.
> 
> Might be a little OOC, but who cares? This is self-indulgent, forgive and humor me , please.
> 
> For better experience while reading this, listen to Yuri On Ice. Feel free to prepare packs of tissue. Thank you.
> 
> ENJOY THE SUFFERING!

 

They stood at the podium, smiling brightly with shining medals glinting through the stadium’s spotlights. Yuuri stood proudly at the center, his eyes sparkling with tears that he was still withholding. Yurio was smiling a little as well with his silver medal, he, too, looked like he was in ther verge of crying. Phichit was smiling widely with the bronze medal at Yuuri’s other side. The other competitors stood at their other sides.

The three of them were the one who wanted this, to not be the only ones shining under the camera shutters. They requested for the other three to occupy the blank spaces on the other sides because they were all stars for this Grand Prix Final. After several photo shutters, they yelled for Emil, Nekola, Mila and Sala and the coaches to come with them at the center.

Otabek and Yurio stood side by side and let Viktor occupy the space beside Yuuri as more cameras took countless photos of them.

After waving at their supporters, interviews were given. Selfies and groupies were taken. They were preparing for the next part of the day when everyone in the stadium suddenly stood up and yelled, “WE LOVE YOU! AND WE WILL MISS ALL OF YOU!”

They all halted from walking and looked at one another. The organizers suddenly appeared before them and spoke in English, “If it isn’t too much to ask, we’d like all of you to give little speeches for everyone who attended and watched tonight’s Grand Prix Final.”

Yurio’s face scrunched up. “HAH?”

Otabek nodded. “It will be my pleasure.”

Yurio looked up at Kazakh and then sighed. “Yeah, whatever, sure.”

Chris looked over his shoulder and hummed. “Gladly.”

Phichit waved his hands at the audience. “No problem!”

JJ did his signature pose and yelled, “THEIR WISH IS MY COMMAND! IT’S JJ STYLE AFTER ALL!”

Yuuri gulped and then looked at the thousands of people surrounding them. When he saw tarpaulins and signages of their names on them, his heart swelled with happiness. Blushing, he whispered, “I’ll do it.”

Viktor enthusiastically hugged Yuuri from behind and answered, “I’ll also give one, if it’s alright~”

With that, the organizers hurriedly grabbed few microphones, talked to the staff, guards, and then announcers before removing the podium.

“Alright, mic test, mic test,” the announcer said. The whole stadium grew quiet. “Good evening, everyone. Our dear skaters have agreed to stand once again in front of you and give you brief speeches for we all are grateful for your ever-growing support. For the last time for tonight’s Grand Prix Final, please welcome the GPF Finalists.”

With that, the doors opened and they glided towards the dead center.

As the spotlights shone above all of them, the stadium was suddenly filled with loud cheers.

Otabek hesitantly accepted the microphone handed to him. He took a deep breath before turning it on. “Hello, good evening,” He greeted. He smiled slightly and said, “It was a great honor to stand in front of you. I have always loved skating but it was a struggle before I arrived where I am today. I may not have won the gold for this year but there are still other competitions remaining and I will continue doing my best, for my country, for those who continue to support me, for my coach, for my co-skaters, for my…best friend,” he paused and looked at Yurio, who blushed and looked away. “And for myself. This year’s GPF will probably one of the most memorable ones. It has taught me a lot. And it has brought me new friends,” he then glanced at the other five.

Yuuri blinked when Otabek even nodded at him. He bowed as a reply.

Otabek re-faced the crowd and finished with, “We heard that you gathered just to be able to watch us every step of the way. And even if I just appeared recently, you have shown me your support. Thank you.”

“PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YURIO!” A group of fans screamed from somewhere on their right.

Yurio spluttered and yelled, “DO NOT CALL ME YURIO! AND WHAT KIND OF REQUEST IS—“

He was cut off when Otabek nodded and ruffled the blond’s hair. “I will. Do not worry. Even if we’re from different countries, I will support him as he supports me.”

There was a round of applause and loud squealing at the distance.

The next one to speak was Chris. He gracefully held the mic and blew the audience a kiss. A part of the crowd disappeared.

“What happened?” The Swiss asked, laughing.

The organizers replied, “Fainted. They’ll be fine.”

Chris chuckled and then cleared his throat to start his speech. For once, Yuuri saw that melancholic look on the Swiss’ face. “Hi everyone~ I cannot thank you enough for the support and love you have given me for the past years and months. As you may know, I am already twenty-five and soon enough, I will also need to retire just like our dear Viktor Nikiforov over there,” he gestured towards Viktor, who smiled proudly right beside Yuuri.

“Anyway, the last ten or more years of my skating career was the best thing that I have ever decided upon on, and I have no regrets on being a figure skater. I may not have won anything tonight but I am still the master of mature eros, right Yuuri?” He turned to Yuuri with a wink.

And he shakily smiled back. _No argument with that._

Chris continued with, “I might have looked weird, pervert-y and antagonistic to all of you when you first saw me, oh, don’t sweat, I went through Tumblr. But I love the way you all warmed up to me everntually. I loved all those tweets and posts of you guys supporting me especially my dear cat and special mystery man over there. Whatever happens, you have a big part of my heart and existence. I love you all! Thank you for being here with us tonight!”

 “WILL YOU CONTINUE JERKING OFF ON THE ICE?!” An audience shouted.

“WHY NOT?” Chris shouted back.

JJ stared at the ice. “HE DID WHAT?!”

 Before the organizers pass on the microphone, he quickly added, “By the way, how dare you post my Intoxicated Short Program in Pornhub? I saw that!” He complained with a pout. He joined the laughter when the audience laughed.

Yurio shrieked with a red face. Otabek gladly covered Yurio’s ears. JJ laughed obnoxiously. Phichit laughed and then hastily tweeted about it. Yuuri’s face became beet red. Viktor chuckled heartily; why did Yuuri have a feeling either Phichit or Viktor had something to do with that?

“Be thankful I choose other websites when I watch porn or else it will be very weird to see my short program in such a website. But still, I got thousands of views anyways so love you all!”

The blushing organizer passed the microphone to JJ. JJ grabbed it and yelled, “Altogether,” he took a deep breath. “IT’S JJ STYLE!” Since they were humouring him, everyone, even the other competitors did the Canadian’s signature pose. After doing so, JJ finally started, “I will admit that this wasn’t my best GPF. I have drowned under pressure and saw my co-skaters as monsters when in fact they were friends who shouted me ‘good luck’s as I begin my free skate. And that made me realize it wasn’t always about winning. Sure, the pride you get when you get the gold is euphoria but it isolates you from the other things you could have. In my case…friends.” JJ gestured towards the other five.

“Yesterday, I saw and heard how much you love me even if I was a failure. I failed miserably at my SP but you stood up for me, cried with me and yelled my name as if I was still the winner. And I thank you for that. I still have years ahead of me, I’ll do better. I’ll be better. It’s just JJ style to show my love to you guys with my skating so just wait!”

With that, the microphone was handed to Phichit. The first thing the Thai did, of course, was take out his phone and capture photos of the six of them with the audience. He took few shots because a single shot cannot capture everyone in the stadium. “BEST NIGHT EVER. Hashtag GPF. Hashtag loveyouall. Hashtag phichitchu. Hashtag thankyou.”

He then faced the audience with a big smile. “Hi~” He received a ‘hi’ back. “Here I am in front of you, blissful, nostalgic and euphoric because I actually won something. But as I look around me, I realize that even if I didn’t win anything, with you all around us was enough of a reward. I cannot say thank you enough. It was difficult, indeed, to reach where I am today, but it was worth it. I was able to represent my country. I was able to be the first Thai skater that won gold in the Cup of China. I was also able to fulfil my dream of skating with my two most favourite songs. I was able to be here with my best friend,” He paused and then squished Yuuri with a side-hug.

“And I can say that I am truly happy. Thank you for the likes in my posts. Thank you for the signs and tarps. Thank you for the cute awards like third most adorable skater. And thank you for being there with me even if I was just a cameo when Yuuri’s trial of Viktor’s Stay Close to Me became viral.”

Yuuri threw his best friend a confused look which Phichit ignored.  “I love you guys and if ever this [show] continue, I hope you will continue being with us on every step. Oh, and thank you for the fanarts, metas, fanfictions, comics, AMVs, hilarious comments on gogoanime, chrunchyroll and kissanime. You mean a lot to us. Altogether now, VIKTUURI!”

“VIKTUURI!” The whole audience shouted back.

“I don’t even wanna know what he’s talking about,” Yurio grumbled. He blinked when the mic was suddenly pressed between his two hands. “HUH? ME ALREADY?” When the organizers nodded, he huffed and then gulped. He wrinkled his nose and then mumbled, “Yeah, hello.”

Screams. Shrieks. Fainting.

“…Er, okay? I dunno what to say. I didn’t even expect this to be part of tonight’s agenda. Anyway, I should probably say ‘thank you.’ I mean, you _have_ given cat plushies, cat ears and other cat-related stuff which I actually…liked. And if those were your show of support, then…thanks.” He looked at the ground and added, “And I could be an asshole sometimes. I call this idiot ‘pig’ or ‘fatso’ which might be a little rude for some of you, and I understand why. I got an earful about it already from Chulanont.” Phichit grinned.

Yurio rolled his eyes and mumbled at the mic, “Your reactions when I broke Viktor’s world record really shocked me, truthfully. I didn’t know that many actually supported me. I still have years ahead of me…it will be great if you continue throwing cat-related stuff at me by then. T-That’s it. YEAH, THAT’S IT! WHATEVER! I SAID MY PIECE OKAY? HERE!”

“TAKE CARE OF OTABEK, YURIO~” A part of the audience yelled.

“W-W-W-W-Whatever. Y-Yeah, sure, I guess.” Yurio’s face suddenly exploded into a red mess.

The audience laughed as the smaller Russian hid behind Otabek and hissed at the audience and the other chuckling skaters.

Viktor accepted the microphone. He intertwined his hand with Yuuri’s and looked up at the crowd. The camera and big screens at the ceiling showed his blissful smile, eyes still a little red from crying at Yuuri’s free skate earlier. He showed his heart-shaped smile. “HI~”

There were clatters as a part of the crowd almost fell from their seats. Some shrieked and then choked from too much air. The squealing almost broke the glasses around them.

Viktor laughed heartily and placed his other hand on his chest. “You were a blessing in my life. This year wouldn’t have been complete if you weren’t here and shouted your support. I might have not stepped on the ice as one of the competitors. I might have just been Yuuri’s coach, watching at the sidelines and being a proud idiot waiting at the kiss and cry but you were there for me anyway. You didn’t know much about me at the start but you loved me anyway. You adored me at my best and liked me at my worst. Whether I have long or short hair, you accepted me. Whether I have nail polish or not, you didn’t mind. Whether I was too monologue-y or too mouth-y, you didn’t maim me. Thank you for everything ever since I began my career until this very moment.”

He paused and then whispered, “Choosing to coach Yuuri was the best damn decision of my entire being. Loving him was something that was inevitable because he’s just amazing with his perfections and imperfections. Last year’s banquet was where my life burst into color, and I’m sure you were as shocked as us when we found out our dear Yuuri didn’t remember any part of it.  He can be an unreliable narrator, but you loved him anyway, just like I do.”

He breathed. “I love you all. Whether this [show] continue or not, and whether we’ll be part of the next part or not please never forget about us.”

Sobs. He was sure that he was hearing sobbing all around him. There were even wailing.

He took a deep breath and was handed the microphone, finally. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. “It’s time to say goodbye for a little while,” He started.

The crying and wailing grew louder. He opened his eyes and found thousands of tearful eyes watching him. Listening to his words. “A-A-A-nd I don’t know if o-or when we’ll see one another again. P-Probably soon. Or…never. No one really knows. But I want to say to say…thank you.” He paused and pointed at the ice beneath his skates. “This is my sanctuary. This is where I could be who I really am. This is where I can express my emotions. This is where I succeeded and failed. This is where I stood proud or fell horribly. Whenever I saw the rink before, all I could see was myself and how I disappointed everyone last year. But now, as I gazed at the ice, I remember you and everyone I had met while competing again this year.”

He held the mic with his two hands and finally let the tears fall down. “It is hard to say goodbye. For you. And for us. Whenever I’ll hear these songs, I’ll probably tear up. Call me a crybaby but all of this is special to me and all of us that you have met for the past few chapters.”

He reached for Viktor’s hand and received a squeeze. He sobbed even more. “I didn’t expect the amount of love and support I received when I first appeared right before of you. I didn’t expect much I could matter for thousands and millions of people. From degrading myself, I slowly learned that it’s alright, that I could still stand up. I knew that I wasn’t weak, but you guys gave me more reason to believe that.”

He squeezed Viktor’s hand back. “You were there when there was that tension between me and Viktor. You were there when that tension dissolved. You were there when he kissed me on live television.” Yurio made gagging noises. “You were probably hiding behind the bushes like Phichit was when we exchanged rings in front of the church few blocks from here. You might have disguised as patrons in the restaurant we ate in two nights ago. My point is…you were right beside is on every development of our relationship and our careers. You never gave up on us.”

He took a deep breath and bowed lowly. “I hope we have helped you on becoming better versions of yourselves just like how we grew up for the last few years and months. Thank you everyone. It’s time to say goodbye. For now or for forever. It doesn’t matter. You will continue to live within us. As we will continue to live within all of you.”

The tears the GPF Finalists were trying not to spill streamed down their cheeks as the audience suddenly stood up and begun singing,

 

 _“Can you hear my heartbeat_ _？_ __  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true

 _There’ll be no more darkness_  
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,  
you set my heart on fire

 _Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history

_Born to make history_

_Bo-bo-born to make history_

_Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history

 _Can you hear my heartbeat_ _？_ __  
I’ve got a feeling it’s never too late  
I close my eyes and see myself how my dreams will come true

 _There’ll be no more darkness_  
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,  
you set my heart on fire

 _Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history.

_Born to make history_

_Bo-bo-born to make history_

_Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history.

 _Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history.

_We were born to make history._

_We were born to make history._

 

Yuuri, Viktor and the others finished the song together, _“Yes, we were born to make history.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad.
> 
> I didn't even know why I suddenly typed this down. I am just so sad, okay? I don't want to let YOI go yet. 
> 
> What are we going to do every Wednesday [Thursday here in our country] now? There's nothing to wait for and suffer to think about for a whole week before a new episode. No more episodes to think critically about because it's finished.
> 
> I know that there are other animes kinda like YOI and it might have its' flaws but it's my favorite anime. And this past three months were the best. I have no regrets on picking up YOI and drowning into this show. I have been part of a great fandom. And I have written [gonna write hundreds more] fanfics which actually received love.
> 
> I LOVE YOI, AND THE YOI FANDOM!
> 
> WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY! WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VIKTUURI/VICTUURI/VIKTURI/VICTURI! WE WERE BORN TO DROWN INTO MISERY!
> 
> LFMH021 signing out for now~


End file.
